


放学后

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 8





	放学后

*ooc  
*不做人  
*双性

****  
性，不单单是性，还是权利。  
如果这份快感只是拘泥于肉体层次，它也不会被称之为禁果，也不会那么多人追逐抢夺，也不会那么让人感到刺激和快感。  
性，满足的不仅是肉体，更是征服欲。  
没有什么比征服高岭之花更让人心下大慰了，他的每一声呻吟，每一滴泪水都是褒奖，要是能缠人索吻，那就更让人觉得耀武扬威。  
玷污纯洁之物，是所有男人的恶趣味。  
****  
男校向来都只弥漫着男人的汗味，充斥着吵闹声，和与下三路不分家的玩笑。  
青春期激素分泌，所有的男孩都在抽条长个，对未知事物的探索也越来越露骨，甚至开始对同性下手，感受感受那些不能够从女生身上得来的刺激。  
好像雄性生物都有这些共性，在缺少雌性时，总会磨刀霍霍向同胞。  
大概是每个人都幻想过的实践对象，就是艺体文科班的小班长。并不是因为他长得像女人，他反而剑眉星眼好生俊俏，而是因为他从小习武，有着一般男人达不到的柔软和紧致。  
像一颗小太阳似的，小班长夏之光总是带着光芒四射的笑容。合身的校服勾勒着他每一处起伏有致的轮廓，哪怕隔着布料，都能想象他那青白泛粉的肉体，走路时怎么牵动肌肉舒展收缩，骨头又怎么像山上的岩石一样纹路清晰，那些因运动过量而凸起的青筋，又怎么盘旋在那纤细的胳膊上。  
总有人躲在角落去看夏之光练舞，然后跟人开荤段子说他那身子怎么折都可以，好像人家练舞十几年就是为了给他们干那种事儿一般。一群人亵渎的开心，夏之光就微微皱起眉头，去门口把门和窗都关上，不再那些色狼留机会。  
夏之光一直小心避着那些对他眼神不对的人，别看他一天大大咧咧的，谁有问题他还是看得出来。他也不住校，在附近租房学习，晚上也少上一节晚自习，要去外面的舞蹈室里练艺考的内容。  
他唯一信得过的，就是他的数学老师，肖老师。名校毕业，说话都比别人有水平，个子又高身子又壮，有一次，夏之光被人撞了差点从楼梯上摔下去，就是肖老师把他抱起来的，还细心的问他有没有事，成熟男人的温柔体贴散发的淋漓尽致。  
夏之光经常跑的肖凯中的办公室里问题，与其跟同龄的那群饿狼聊天，夏之光更愿意听肖凯中给他讲枯燥的数学。奈何，他对肖凯中的喜欢并不能提起他学数学的能力，几次考了低分后夏之光便有些不好意思找肖凯中了，总躲在远处看但不靠近。  
“要不，你来我家，我给你补补。”  
肖凯中逮住了暗中观察的小兔子，夏之光听了肖凯中愿意给他补课，高兴的答应了。肖凯中宠溺的揉了揉他的脑袋，说自己周末会来接他，叫他带好要用的文具和书本。  
周末，夏之光提前了十几分钟去校门口等肖凯中。大概是天气比较炎热，夏之光穿着低领衬衫，松松垮垮的解开两颗，露出泛粉的胸脯。虽然在学校里表现的很老实，但夏之光还是有艺体生的共性，那就是爱美，手指上脖子上都挂着饰品，头发也用发胶固定了几下。  
只是见老师而已，他会不会有点太过了，虽然肖凯中也不是什么古板的老古董，但是夏之光还是觉得自己今天是不是打扮过了。  
就在他理刘海的时候，肖凯中从车上下来叫住了夏之光。小兔子脸立刻红了，支支吾吾的说老师好。肖凯中看夏之光今天做了发型，从揉头改成了掐脸，夸他适合这个发型，很帅气。  
“这么漂亮的小脸蛋，就该露出来。”  
肖凯中用手指刮了刮夏之光的鼻梁，叫他上车。坐到副驾驶时，肖凯中还主动给夏之光系安全带，穿着便服的肖凯中比平时更温柔了，身上还有淡淡的古龙水味，让夏之光浑身上下的肌肉都开始绷紧。  
“放轻松，把我当你的哥哥就好，自然点。”  
肖凯中拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，便发动了汽车，开车时的男人很认真，侧颜刀削斧砍，夏之光忍不住侧颜去看，脸红扑扑的，把喜欢写满在脸上。  
肖凯中住的单身公寓，不算大但也很宽敞，夏之光进门后就四处张望，发现肖凯中的房间意外的干净，房间里还弥漫着香薰的气息。玄关是木地板，房间里面铺了毛地毯，肖凯中让夏之光光脚进屋，夏之光便弯腰开始脱鞋，抬头时却发现肖凯中在看他，眼神有点不对劲。  
“以后少穿低领。”  
肖凯中指了指夏之光的胸口，夏之光说都是男人也没什么，便光着脚进去了。走进客厅，他发现家里并不是只有他们，还有两个生面孔，但貌似跟他差不多大。  
“这是你高三的学长，我带的另一个班的学生，这个叫张颜齐，这个叫任豪，他们快高考了，最近在我这补数学。”  
“是嘛，啊，那我是不是，有点打扰？”  
夏之光露出遗憾的表情，他是个不怎么会掩盖自己情绪的家伙。肖凯中耸了耸肩说当然不会，任豪和张颜齐也立刻给夏之光让出一个位置，让他跟他们坐在一起。夏之光有点不自在，他并不认识那两个人，可在他坐下的时候，任豪问他要不要喝可乐，他才意外发现，他俩知道他的名字。  
“嗯。学长，你认得我？”  
“对啊，这学校谁不认识你。”  
任豪露出轻蔑的笑容，夏之光有些疑惑，看向肖凯中时对方正在瞪着任豪，三人又转移走了话题，夏之光感觉气氛怪怪的，三人似乎在刻意瞒着自己什么，他们的关系又不像师生那般疏远，好像更近一点儿，也说不出近在哪里。  
总之，让夏之光有点不舒服。  
“肖老师，你看咱们的课也不通，要不我改天找你。”  
夏之光尴尬的坐直身体，说出这话时，三个人同时看向他，任豪嘲讽的笑了一声，一脸惊讶的看向肖凯中，张颜齐也立刻开始打圆场，说他们反正在复习，可以跟夏之光一起。  
“拐来的？”  
“嘘，你少说两句吧。小光你别理他，他脑子有病。”  
张颜齐牵住夏之光的手，往他身上靠，夏之光有些不安的往后退了一下，说自己要走。他迅速的把东西装进包里，起身准备往外走，肖凯中立刻站起来一脸笑容的问他要不要他送，夏之光婉拒了，好像一秒都不想多待，匆匆忙忙的就往玄关走。  
“之光，怎么了，有不舒服的跟老师说好吗？”  
“我没什么事，就是觉得有点添麻烦，我改天来。”  
肖凯中一把拉住夏之光的手臂，力道大的让夏之光有些懵，他一个踉跄靠在墙上，又注意到那两个人也聚到了玄关，满眼的匪夷所思的看着他。他试探性的看向肖凯中说让他走，对方冷笑一声靠在他身上把后面的门别了。伴随着门锁的清脆声音，夏之光伸手去推面前的肖凯中，却被他握着手腕一个反拧疼得转过去压在了冰冷的门板上。  
“操！松开！救命啊！”  
“你俩看戏呢，上来搭把手！”  
门关靠近走廊，大叫肯定会被人听见，两人又靠近去捂夏之光的嘴巴，他就发了疯似的咬人，想跑出去。但和那三个男人相比，他的力气真的太小了，虽然咬了几口，但挨了巴掌，又像提小鸡仔一样丢回了客厅，趴在地上，起了几次都没起来。  
“操，咬我，刚待你够温柔了，小婊子。”  
“在学校里也摆着张生人勿近的臭脸，结果这么容易就被老师带回家了，你是不是期待你肖老师操你啊？”  
夏之光刚弓起身子想站起来，就被肚子上来了一脚疼得蜷缩在地上掉眼泪。任豪拽着他的刘海说着那些侮辱他的话，肖凯中把他推开了，闷不做声的开始捆住夏之光的手臂。地上的小兔噙着泪水看向肖凯中，表情可怜又哀怨，语无伦次的问着肖凯中为什么，能不能放他走。  
“你要是听话，明早就让你回去。”  
“不……呜…不要……你们要干什么……”  
夏之光蜷缩在地上，浑身上下刺痛的让他睁不开眼，恍惚之中，他突然觉得胸口一凉，本来就没几颗扣子的衣领被拽开，他的皮带也正被跨坐在他身上的张颜齐解着。乳尖暴露在空气中没多久就被人掐住，坏心眼似的搓揉提起，夏之光呜呜咽咽的动了两下，任豪挥起手示意要揍他，他立刻吓得别过脸，紧张的抿住嘴。  
“呵，婊子被打怕了。”  
“别一口一个婊子的，说不定还是雏儿呢，这家伙反应挺敏锐的，大概知道大家想操他，一直躲着呢。”  
“别磨蹭了，来抽个号吧，三个人呢，咋分配呢？”  
任豪跟肖凯中讨论着顺序，张颜齐突然冷笑一声，两人不约而同的看过去，看见夏之光的裤子已经被扒扯下来，强硬的闭着腿，呜呜咽咽的冲着张颜齐摇头。  
“别躲唉，老子看清你是个混子了，都流水了，你躲什么躲？”  
张颜齐拽起夏之光的皮带在他屁股上一抽，夏之光立刻分开了腿，那处禁地开了一条小缝，湿答答的还在淌水。张颜齐伸手在那处一滑动，夏之光立刻发出了愉悦的呻吟，掰开蚌肉还能看到里面的一层红膜，晶莹剔透的，等着人开垦。  
“得来两个人给他破破了，药膏还有没，给他上点。”  
三人达成共识，地板太低了不好操作，肖凯中把地上瘫软的人抱起来放到厨房的餐桌上，厨房灯很亮，夏之光瘫在上面总有种坐手术的错觉，三人似乎在讨论着什么，肖凯中拿来两根绳子，把夏之光的大腿小腿分开对折捆了起来，让他像小螃蟹一样，张开肚皮。  
捆的时候，夏之光又挣扎了几下，可三个人按住他的力气太大，他也只能无奈的哼哼。冰凉的药剂抹在他敏感的花穴时，夏之光下意识的骂了几句脏话，用膝盖去撞肖凯中的脑袋，哭的像个落进水里的兔子，刘海和睫毛都湿漉漉的。  
“呵，真是个兔崽子，皮的很。”  
“雏儿开苞嘛，挣扎点更好，我不喜欢又骚又娘的。”  
张颜齐坏笑着说，为了让肖凯中给夏之光涂药更方便，他用手指强硬的掰开了夏之光的嘴，用粗长的食指和中指去抠挖他的咽喉，呕吐感让夏之光变得意外老实，肖凯中也趁机把夏之光里里外外都涂上了催情药膏，莫大的屈辱和愤怒让他浑身发抖，夏之光咬住了张颜齐的手指，可对方并没有为此露出痛苦的表情。  
“信不信我把你牙拔了。”  
张颜齐脸上还是笑容，哪怕夏之光已经尝到了血腥味，他用手指用力的撑开他的嘴唇，夹着他的舌头，舔吻上去。血腥味在口腔里翻滚，夏之光脑袋嗡嗡作响，下体开始滚烫起来，原本一点也硬不起来的性器变得半勃，接吻结束后，夏之光发现自己居然起了反应，有些害臊的把头扭到一边。  
“一起上还是让他先一个一个的试一次？”  
任豪拿了一瓶润滑剂淋在夏之光的穴口，开始为他扩张，那地方还很狭窄，红艳艳的，一碰就收缩个不停。润滑剂冰冰凉凉的，夏之光却觉得内壁开始瘙痒起来，两个穴都开始流水，乳尖也站了起来，充血的样子像一颗美味的蛇果。  
夏之光扭动着身体，喘息着用涣散的眼神去看男人们，似乎在质问他的身体怎么了，发出低沉的喘息声，眼泪簌簌的流淌着。肖凯中握住他已经开始淌水的性器，食指蜷着大拇指从下往上用力的一路，夏之光就发出春意盎然的叫声。任豪把手指捅入夏之光的后穴，用力的抠挖起来，夏之光就像被电击了一般浑身酥酥麻麻，弓起腰一个劲的叫，瘙痒也被粗暴的搅动平息了不少，张颜齐也顺势掐住了他挺起的胸膛。  
“我想试试嘴。”  
“行，前面给我吧，这小家伙可喜欢我了。”  
“我靠，三个一起啊，行，那后面这骚穴归我了。”  
任豪又加了两根手指，粗暴的扣挖着夏之光的后穴，肖凯中也开始搓揉起他即将要用的花穴来，去按压那没发育完全的小阴蒂，看夏之光扭着身子求饶，一副很难耐的样子。肖凯中就俯下身含住了那鲜红多汁的蚌肉，开始舔弄吮吸起来，夏之光舒爽的一个劲的乱叫，语无伦次的说着里面痒。他被肖凯中活活舔潮吹了一次，翻着白眼伸着舌头，一副被玩坏的可怜样。  
“太敏感了，操起来不知道多爽！”  
“把他抱起来，咱们换个姿势，让哥哥们用大鸡巴给你挠挠痒。”  
夏之光被任豪抱起来，肖凯中躺在了餐桌上，夏之光像小孩把尿那般被举着，回过神他才反应过来，任豪正把他的花穴对准着肖凯中的性器。夏之光从未见过那么大的性器，狰狞的像一根烧红的铁棍，可花穴里却一个劲的淌水痒的不行，他摇着头求饶，滚烫的龟头已经抵在了他的嫩穴上，把他烫的呻吟不断，又被缓缓放下，身体下沉，那根性器也刺入了他从未有人进去过的禁地。  
夏之光胡言乱语的说着什么，口水和眼泪一起落，肖凯中长的几乎顶到了他那可怜的小子宫，花穴喷着水，舒爽的厉害。任豪把他推倒，让他爬在肖凯中的胸口，又对准他的小穴一杆入洞的操了进去，夏之光当场就射了，爬在两人之间一个劲的痉挛。  
“这下不痒了吧，小骚货。”  
“嗯，啊，痛，屁屁痛……”  
同时被开苞的舒爽和羞耻让他恨不得挖个缝躲起来，可没等他适应，张颜齐又把他的性器怼进了他的小嘴里。男性荷尔蒙的味道立刻冲刺在口腔，夏之光抬起他那可怜的大眼睛看向对他嘴巴施暴的坏人，张颜齐轻蔑的一笑，便扶着他的脑袋，逼他做了个深喉。  
夏之光躲也没法躲，叫也叫不出，前后的穴都被顶着，每一处都被填满，四肢也无一处能挣扎。他感觉他是男人们的性爱娃娃一样，被粗大的性器操的汁水四溅，性器贴在肖凯中坚硬的肌肉上得不到抚摸，可却一个劲的流着液体，好像光靠挨操就快高潮了。他敏感的厉害，特别是他那发育不全的花穴，像温泉一样不停的涌出淫液，弄得交合处黏糊糊的。肖凯中猛地顶腰，就操在他那脆弱的宫口，夏之光浑身战栗着，身后的任豪又碾过他比常人深一点的腺体，让他一边潮吹，一边射着前列腺液。  
张颜齐逼着他做吞咽，大概是药物的作用，夏之光居然开始自己吮吸起来。小兔子的口技不是很好，老是碰到牙，但张颜齐并不怎么为难这个小雏儿，坏笑着看着他的表情，还拿出手机拍照留恋。  
“我靠，可以啊，你打算以后威胁他？”  
“只是看他可爱而已，今儿小兔的初夜呢，要好好记录记录。”  
张颜齐给两个人看他的大作，夏之光却脑袋晕乎乎的不知道他们在干什么，直到照片传到他这里来他才意识到他们留了把柄，他吓得把嘴里的性器全部吐出来，侧开头闭上了眼。  
“这就害羞了，咱们该录个像啊，那这小兔子以后在学校里就威风不起来了。”  
“去录啊，我家里有摄像机，这光线好。”  
肖凯中指了个方向，张颜齐便去拿了过来，用三脚架支撑好确定在录后，又掐开夏之光的嘴巴操了进去。夏之光发出痛苦的呻吟，大概是缺氧了，张颜齐顶了几下又拿出来在他脸上磨蹭，弄得小脸一塌糊涂，却眼神涣散的厉害。  
肖凯中玩弄起夏之光的乳尖，用力揪住后，任豪便说小兔子的后面夹紧了，看样子很喜欢。三人继续调侃起夏之光来，说他是小荡妇，是娼妓，以后会叫好多好多人来轮他。夏之光吓得摇头，尖叫声和喘息声都被堵住，要不是最后张颜齐没忍住先射了出来，射在他的脸上和咽喉里，他才急急忙忙的咽下去，说求饶的话。  
“操，他咽下去了，太可爱了。”  
“第一次就吞精？真怕我们找人来轮你啊？”  
“就这样，表现好点，以后就只咱们玩你。”  
剩下两人也开始猛烈的操起可怜的小兔子，问他的骚穴里想不想喝精液，夏之光红着脸说要，一副淫乱不堪的样子爬在肖凯中的胸前，张颜齐拿起相机对着他脸拍  
他也不躲。  
“小骚货，挨操爽不爽啊？”  
“呜…爽…爽死我了……”  
“是你哥哥操你操的好，还是你老师操你操的好呢？”  
“呜……我都……喜欢……”  
夏之光可怜巴巴的说着被操的起伏不定，任豪解开他的小手让他去摸他们的交合处，夏之光胡言乱语的说着真大，又被操哭一次。任豪差不多要去了，掐着夏之光的腰用力往里送了送，把精液全部射到了夏之光的最深处，还拍拍夏之光的屁股叫他夹紧，敢漏就给他插玩具睡觉。  
后穴没了性器立刻空虚起来，夏之光扭着屁股说还想要，任豪突然玩性大发，从冰箱里取出了几颗草莓塞进了夏之光的后穴里，那杯操的艳红的小穴口就像活了一样把草莓含了进去，整整塞了三颗进去，一张一合还能看见里面的草莓。任豪又拿出了他们之前玩的那次没来得及给人用上的电动阳具，对准夏之光的小穴就插了进去。夏之光疼得叫唤，可发动机一开始运转，肚子里的草莓就都破了，混着精液变成了淡粉色，顺着臀缝就滴下来了，看起来糜烂而色情。  
“他清醒了看见你这么玩他，恐怕要哭晕过去。”  
“来，给他个特写，我想看他清醒后的表情。”  
张颜齐对准那糜烂的小穴拍摄着，前面的花穴还含着肖凯中的性器，肖凯中也是出奇了持久，操的夏之光都潮吹了几次了，他都还没射出来。  
等到肖凯中射进夏之光的子宫里后，穴里的草莓已经被震动棒绞成了草莓牛奶。夏之光被抱起来时，前后两个穴都像失禁了一样流着水，大分着双腿给镜头展示，他是怎么被三个人操成这样的。  
已经不会反抗的夏之光被松开束缚，脖子上带着项圈。三个人开始轮流操他，让他爬在餐桌上，男人们一次又一次的操他草莓味的后穴。又把虚脱的小兔子抱到卧室去，让他仰面躺着，又轮流压着小兔操花穴，操的他哼哼唧唧的醒过来，射不出，但却一个劲的喷着水。  
夏之光被干了整整一晚上，所有人对着他宣泄了一直以来的性欲和征服欲。就像任豪说的那样，全校的人谁不认识他，他就是大家的性幻想，撩拨着男人们的情欲。  
最后，夏之光彻底的脱力昏迷，三个人才齐心协力替他整理，让小兔能够干干净净的在床单睡上一觉，三人则在沙发和地毯上度过了一夜。  
从此，一向独来独往的夏之光，身边多了三个为他提包，给他买东西却不停撩拨他的男人们。


End file.
